


Can't Get Enough

by tabris



Series: 2009 Birthday Smutfest [17]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you liked foreplay."</p><p>"<i>Foreplay</i>," Yunho pouts, "<i>not</i> extended torture."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [kitsuneyujji](http://kitsuneyujji.livejournal.com/); minho, foreplay =/= torture

"Didn't I tell you to hold on to that?" Changmin asks dryly, looking up along Yunho's stomach from where he's settled between his knees.

Yunho clasps at empty air instead of grabbing Changmin's hair like Changmin knows he wants to. "This isn't fair..."

Pointedly looking from Yunho's empty fist to the headboard, Changmin waits until both of Yunho's hands are firmly gripping the top of the bed before he proceeds to flick his tongue over Yunho's navel.

"I thought you liked foreplay."

" _Foreplay_ ," Yunho pouts, " _not_ extended torture."

Changmin grins and runs feather-light fingertips along the hollow of Yunho's hip, pleased when Yunho groans and twists but leaves his hands where they are. "Your stamina is very selective."

Popping another ice cube between his lips, he slides up Yunho's torso to tug gently on a nipple with his teeth. Yunho squirms and Changmin wraps his lips around the nub while his fingers work at the other, switching after a few seconds.

"I'm killing Junsu for telling you the ice cube thing."

Smirking, Changmin picks up a smaller cube and draws it down Yunho's sternum. The heat coming off of him melts it before Changmin's hand reaches where Yunho's been trying to get him for the last hour.

"Technically it was ice _cream_. And peaches." Yunho snorts and Changmin blows softly across his damp skin. "And it was Jaejoong that told me."

"Ngh. Fine. I'm leaving you for Yoochun then."

"Who has no stamina at _all_. You'll come crawling back in three days."

" _Changmin_..."

When Yunho closes his eyes, Changmin swallows his cock in one practiced move. The headboard creaks as Yunho shouts, and the only thing keeping him still is Changmin's hands spread over his hips to pin him down. His legs can still move, though, calf rubbing against Changmin's side impatiently.

Changmin's mouth is cool from the ice but it heats up quickly as he slowly sides up and down Yunho's cock, mapping out the shape with his tongue with a diligence that any teacher would be proud of.

Yunho, on the other hand, is finding it hard to form words, gasping and arching his neck back when Changmin pulls back to suck lightly on his head with the barest edge of teeth.

"Changmin _please_ ," he whimpers, and Changmin keeps going.

Taking his time, Changmin lifts off completely and drags his lips down the underside, mouthing along the ridge and back up until Yunho starts to tense beneath him.

He stops completely, reaching to the side, and Yunho lets out a whine more suited to a five-year-old. It's gratifying, but the heat and trust Changmin can see under the frustration in his eyes when he kisses him are even more of a turn-on than his pleading.

Not that Changmin doesn't like it when Yunho starts to beg.

The second he circles a wet fingertip around Yunho's hole, the whine turns into a cut-off gasp. It's easy to tell when Yunho's trying to hold back— he's not very good at it. Changmin takes pity on him after only a few seconds and pushes his fingertip in just to the first knuckle. Yunho automatically arches back, pushing him deeper, and it always amazes Changmin how tight he is.

Twisting inside, Changmin mouths the inside of Yunho's thigh until his finger's slipping in and out easily. Another digit stretches him more; by the third, Changmin has to rest his forearm and hand low on Yunho's belly to keep him even remotely still. Yunho's knees have fallen to the side and the utterly desperate sounds he's making are enough to try even Changmin's patience.

When Changmin sits up completely, the sight of Yunho still clinging to the headboard, face scrunched in pleasure and pressed into his shoulder, drives him well past patient. Yunho's cock is blood-dark and begging for attention, his own leaving sticky streaks on his belly. He wants to be _inside_ Yunho, completely, and as he carefully extracts his hand, Yunho catches his eyes and watches hungrily as he pours lube into his palm.

"Mm, finally coming to your senses?" Yunho asks, stretching out and raising a knee to press against Changmin's side.

Changmin raises an eyebrow. "You can still speak, I must be losing my touch."

Lifting an ankle and resting it on Changmin's shoulder in a not so subtle gesture, Yunho smiles slyly. "Should fix that..."

Only Yunho would issue a challenge like that spread out naked on the bed in front of him. (Well, Changmin revises his thoughts, Jaejoong would but he'd be trying to top, which always ends up with things getting broken. Like lamps. Or shoes. Or Yoochun.)

It's just a few inches to move until Changmin's thighs are under Yunho and he's leaning in to drive easily into him, biting off a curse of his own in favor of listening to Yunho's gasping breaths. Hitching Yunho's hips higher, Changmin holds on tightly as he sets an unforgiving pace that has Yunho locking his ankles behind Changmin's neck and bracing himself against the headboard just to keep from getting pounded into it.

"Yes, yesyes _yes_ ," Yunho groans, and Changmin has to smile.

"Can let. Go. Of that. Now," he grunts out between thrusts, adjusting his grip on Yunho's sweaty skin.

Yunho jerks him closer with surprising control and Changmin falls onto his hands to look straight down into his sneaky face. "Don't wanna."

Neither has much left in the way of words or control beyond that and after not much time at all, Yunho's clasping the back of Changmin's neck and curling his face against his throat, coming with a full body shudderclench that drags Changmin right down with him. Changmin grabs the headboard when he comes, deep inside Yunho and sighing his name.

When he can move his arms again, Changmin shifts back and lets Yunho's legs fall the rest of the way down before he pulls out slowly. Yunho twists over onto his side and then his stomach, stretching out as Changmin runs a hand up his spine.

It's an easy reach to the bowl on the nightstand and even though the ice cubes have mostly melted, they're cool on Changmin's tongue. He grabs another and slips it between Yunho's lips as he lies down alongside him, close enough to feel his satisfied hum.

"Still going to kill Junsu?"

"Mmm... not tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/22662.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/17374.html)  
> 


End file.
